Beneath His Pillow
by Fuzzball457
Summary: The story of how Dean began sleeping in the bed nearest the door and with a knife under his pillow.


**Okay, so this just randomly came to me last night. It's kind of short, but whatever. **

**Have you ever wondered when exactly Dean started sleeping with a knife? When he started always sleeping in the bed closest to the door? Well I say it was when he was 12. This is the story of how that whole thing started.**

**Ages: Sam 8, Dean 12**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish. Supernatural and it's characters belong to their rightful owner ect. Ect. **

**Enjoy! **

Beneath His Pillow

Sam stared at the opposite wall of the cabin. Shadows danced on the wall from Sam's flashlight. He had tried to convince himself he was not afraid. He was eight, after all. However he couldn't help but turn on his flashlight as soon as he could hear Dean's snores.

John had left for a simple hunt in the forest the cabin was located in and would be back in a few hours. Although Dean could handle weapons, it was simple hunt and Dean was still young, so he was left in the cabin with Sammy.

As far as cabins go it was very basic. From the front door you entered into the kitchen/sitting area. Connected to that was a bedroom with two twin beds. The bedroom also had a small, crappy bathroom as well as an old, rotted back door.

_I'm not afraid. Dean's not afraid, so I'm not either. _Sam told himself over and over.

His mantra faltered when he saw the shadows under the door change as though someone or _something_ was right outside.

"Dean," Sam whispered, not wanting to alert the creature he was in here, alive and scared. Though, his brother's snores were probably giving them away anyway.

"Dean, _please_ wake up," Sam whispered more urgently as a low growl could be heard from the other side of the door. Sam's eyes never left the door as he continued to try and rouse dean without setting foot on the creaky floorboards.

Now there was a scratching noise. The creature was scratching at the door, trying to get in.

"Dean," Sam whimpered. Since the creature obviously wanted in already, there wasn't really much need to be quiet, but the fear suppressed Sam's voice down to a whisper.

Dean made a grumbling noise before rolling over to face Sam, still fast asleep.

Sam could now hear a very peculiar noise. It sounded as if…as if the creature was actually _chewing_ on the lock. The scary thing was, knowing their dad would have opted for the cheapest, the lock probably would give away to the sharp teeth.

The chewing noise stopped and the door creaked open. The first thing through the crack was a nose. A black, wet nose poked through the two inch gap and sniffed. Sam tensed as the nose pointed at him and two yellow eyes slid into sight.

_Oh great, it's a wolf. Now would be a really good time to call out for Dean._ Sam said to himself. He could scream and wake Dean up. Obviously, the wolf already knew he was here. Unfortunately, Sam couldn't even let out a whisper now.

Sam remembered reading in the paper about several bear and wolf attacks in these woods…

It wasn't until the wolf lunged unexpectedly, bit his ankle and dragged him out of bed did Sam scream.

Let me just say, being awoken to your sibling's screams is rather shocking to say the least.

"Sammy!" Dean was screaming before his eyes were even open. Once they were open and registered what was happening, Dean grabbed the hand gun from the drawer in the bedside table.

After getting Sam on the floor, the wolf tried to repeatedly bite him with the occasional swipe of the paw. Sam continually scurried backwards, dodging them all.

"Sammy, duck!" Dean cried. Sam tucked his head down and covered his head with his arms.

A shot rang out and the bullet met it's target. The wolf stumbled a few feet then collapsed, dead.

Dean scrambled over to Sammy. The only obvious wound was on his ankle and that wasn't that bad. Wouldn't need stitches, it was just several small cuts.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Dean asked anyway. Sam did a quick mental inventory of injuries before answering.

"Just my ankle."

A few minutes later, Dean had cleaned the cuts and got Sam's ankle wrapped in gauze.

_That was too close. Sam could have been hurt much worse._

"Now go back to bed, little bro," Dean said affectionately. Sam stood and slowly shuffled back to his bed. "Not that bed. From now on I always get the bed closest to the door." Sam rolled his eyes, but still looked just a tad relieved as he flopped down in the other bed. Within minutes Dean could hear the sounds of Sam's slow, even breathing. However, a bed change wasn't all Dean had in mind for a new night defense system. He walked over to his duffel and procured his favorite knife.

He laid down in bed and held the knife tightly beneath his pillow…

The End.

**So, reviews? Good? Bad? I would love to hear it! Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
